<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Life is a Balancing Game by ksuec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699898">This Life is a Balancing Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksuec/pseuds/ksuec'>ksuec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:29:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksuec/pseuds/ksuec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora's mind before she goes to The Heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Life is a Balancing Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm thinking this is set in between Failsafe and Heart part 1. I'm sorry, I know this is a little short! This is my first time writing fanfiction, and a long time has passed since I've ever written something serious. Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end, it was worthless. <em>She</em> was worthless. No matter how hard she tried, she was always a tool in someone's  machine. Shadow Weaver. Light Hope. Horde Prime. Different names, different goals, but indifferent in the end. Just a cruel hand that made Adora - no, <em>She-ra</em> - just a pawn in their game. </p>
<p>	Honestly, it didn’t matter now. Did it ever, really? She grew up living a lie, now she lived as a half of a whole. The weaker half, who is just a carrier of the great She-ra legacy.</p>
<p>	A failure, too. Mara saved everyone, she <em>fixed</em> things. Adora? What had she done? Momentarily stop the inevitable? Put a placeholder, never actually solving what was to come? Be too weak to stop Hordak, and now Horde Prime? </p>
<p>	She doesn’t know why she was handed this power, this strength. All she knows is that she has to make things right. And if it takes her life? It’s not as if she had done any good with it, anyways.</p>
<p>	The world needed saving, her friends needed saving, Catra needed saving. How could she object? How could she turn her back? And why <em>would</em> she turn her back?</p>
<p>	When it comes down to it, it really didn’t matter in the end. Her life for the hundreds of thousands of others? She-ra was supposed to fix everything. It was her job. Her purpose. So what good is she if she can’t? What good is her life if she can’t?</p>
<p>	Questions. These never ending questions. She supposes they’ll stop, eventually. Maybe in a long time. But looking at this glowing symbol floating in front of her chest? She guesses it’ll cease once that emblem disappears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a little rushed, sorry. I just <em>really</em> needed to write this down and wanted to share it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>